disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmother Fa
Grandmother Fa is a character from Mulan and Mulan II. She was voiced by June Foray, while Marni Nixon provided her singing voice. Background As her name suggests, she is presumably the paternal grandmother of Fa Mulan (the mother of Mulan's dad, Fa Zhou). She is fairly elderly, with white hair. However, she appears to be spunky and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She seems to be well versed in Chinese traditions. According to the film directors, as the (currently) oldest living member of the Fa family, she has a connection with the ancestors. Appearances Mulan Grandmother Fa first appears in town waiting on the tardy Mulan alongside Fa Li. When Fa Li laments that she "should have prayed to the Ancestors for luck" (despite the fact that in real life, Chinese women during this time were never allowed to pray to the ancestors), Grandmother points out that they can't be that lucky as they are dead. She then reveals that she has purchased a lucky cricket, Cri-Kee. She tests out the cricket by crossing a busy road with her eyes closed ignoring Fa Li's pleads and causing chaos in the road. While the women are preparing Mulan for her meeting with the Matchmaker, Grandmother provides Mulan with several items: a pendant, which supposedly helps balance, an apple for serenity and jade beads for beauty. She then places the cage with the cricket under the upper layer of Mulan's skirt. When the matchmaker reveals herself, Grandmother quietly takes note of the woman's unpleasant disposition. When Chi-Fu arrives with conscription notices, Grandmother goes out with the adults, slyly pointing out to Mulan, who has been told to wait inside, that she can watch from the rooftop. When Fa Zhou accepts the conscription notice, she is saddened, as she knows that Fa Zhou will not survive the war due to his age and injuries. That night, she awakens after the family temple reacts to Mulan's disappearance. Grandmother alerts the rest of the family and prays to the ancestors to protect her. Grandmother Fa's next appearance is at the end of the movie, when she complains that Mulan only brought home a sword, when she should've brought home a man. She is cut off by Li Shang, who has come looking for Mulan and she wordlessly points Mulan out to him. After he walks off, Grandmother notes Shang's good looks and asks Fa Li to sign her up for the next war. When Mulan invites Shang to dinner, Grandmother asks him to stay forever. Mulan II Grandmother Fa plays a smaller role in the sequel. She predicts Shang's proposal to Mulan. She would be the great-grandmother of Mulan and Shang's future kids. House of Mouse She was in the House of Mouse. In Ladies' Night, Grandma is seen whistling at Chip and Dale's performance. In Mickey vs. Shelby she makes a cameo walking in the club past Daisy's desk. Gallery GrandmafaHOM.png|House of Mouse Grandmother Fa walking across the street.jpg|Covering her eyes Grandmother Fa Close Up.jpg|in the sequel Grandmother Fa Pointing.jpg Grandmother Fa.jpg Grandmother Fa Figurine.jpg Grandma Fa WDCC 01.jpg|Grandma Fa from the WDCC Tumblr n56v8b5W2f1r3jmn6o2 1280.png grandmother FA.jpg|GRANDMOTHER FA Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg Category:Mulan characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Wise Characters Category:Asian characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Fa Family (Mulan) Category:Grandparents Category:Elderly characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters